1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signs and, more particularly, is concerned with a system for mounting a flexible banner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0146029 dated Jun. 11, 2009, Beatty disclosed a system, method and device for installation of banners. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,784 dated Nov. 22, 1960, Frey, et al., disclosed a horizontal banner mounting construction. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,973 dated Nov. 7, 1995, Tait disclosed a decorative banner mounting kit. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,201 dated Nov. 3, 1970, Huey, et al., disclosed a horizontal banner construction. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,303 dated Nov. 7, 1989, Banizza, et al. disclosed a sign. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,866 dated Sep. 19, 1989. Rotter, et al., disclosed a collapsible sign. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,356 dated May 8, 2007, Haggard, Jr., disclosed a banner display system.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.